


The Situation

by AngeliqueBB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A cameo from some of the other Avengers because I couldn't resist, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy and Smut, Loki tolerates the Avengers and they let him hang around, M/M, MCU compliant, Not to be that guy but Jesus Christ I laughed my ass off while writing this one, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, This is after Avengers 1 but before all the shit that happened, Thorki Secret Santa 2020, handjobs, lmao i forgot to tag sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueBB/pseuds/AngeliqueBB
Summary: Thor learned about the Christmas tradition of giving gifts to one another during the month of December and decided to get Loki something. Something rare and precious from his homeland. Something in the shape and size of an aphrodisiac plant.That, of course, Thor being the regular dumbass that he is, had no idea what it really was.That's how The Situation happened.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	The Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your-dark-thor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=your-dark-thor).



> OKAY ALRIGHT hear me up you guys i had so much fun with that. I got one of my straight male friends to help me with the plot and he suggested I should write a threesome with Captain America instead of sex pollen, which is lovely, Caio, thanks, but sex pollen is something I never tried before and I was excited to see how it goes. 
> 
> This is for the Thorki Kinky Secret Santa 2020, which is my first time trying this shit and I loved it. Wanna do it again next year for sure. This gift is for your-dark-thor and I wish you a nice holiday and that you have fun with this little filthy thing. For everyone else, happy holidays as well! I am looking forward to getting heavily drunk on sparkling white wine and say goodbye to this dreadful year.

**The Situation**

Blame it on Asgardians and their general disregard for other’s people culture. Had Thor a modicum of good sense and knowledge, _the situation_ , as the other Avengers’ started to refer to, would not have happened.

Loki had, apparently, given up on his whole agenda of being the greatest arsehole everyone knew, so there was that, and whenever he decided he wanted to frolic around Earth, Thor heavily insisted he should stay in the Avengers’ HQ. That big ass property that Tony owned and had been reformed entirely to fit a large group of superheroes? Yeah, that one. Did Loki enjoy superheroes? Not in the slightest. Did Loki enjoy obeying Thor’s orders? Absolutely not. Did Loki build a slightly annoying but very pleasing sense of camaraderie with his brother and – God forbid – Tony Stark in the last few years of begrudgingly fighting against evil? Perhaps.

“And the food will always be free of cost, brother.” Thor would say cheerily, ushering Loki inside the property like the merry-go-lucky idiot he was. “Tony Son of Howard made sure to get you a private chamber.”

“Is that so…” Loki always wondered why Stark was so overtly nice to him, probably something to do with the _‘oh, Thor has fed us a bunch of Asgardian intel but you, you must know a thing of two about Jotunheim, come, sit, have a drink’_ speech. “I can fend for myself, you must know that.”

“You say that every time.”

“And I will continue to say it until you stop trying to make me bond with your short-lived friends.”

“My friends are interested in bonding activities and humans are always curious to know more about us.” Thor said. “Now that you’re not, you know, trying to conquer Earth.”

“Indeed.” Loki said between his teeth. Being constantly reminded how he never truly managed to grasp Earth inside his fist was a sore spot for his massive ego, but he was trying to be the bigger guy now. The nicer guy. That _no-genocidal_ kind of guy. Oh, shoot, the Avengers were a bunch of suckers, but he could put up with them for a while if that meant Thor wasn’t going to be a little bitch about his whereabouts.

And the Avengers HQ was nice… not _Asgard-nice_ , but nice. There was a lot of outdated technology and not enough magic, but the crew was most often than not busy saving the world in, who knows, fucking Siberia, so Loki was left alone to his devices. That is, until the day the bloody idiot of his brother appeared with that bloody plant.

He should’ve suspected something was wrong when Thor strolled in his private chambers – bedroom, that is – with such a big smile and carrying a parcel wrapped in brown paper under his arm.

“What is it, did USPS deliver something to you?” Loki idly asked from where he was reading a book.

“What is this _EwAssPeeAss_ that you talk about?”

“Nevermind, forget it.”

“Sometimes you say odd things, brother.” Thor grinned while Loki rolled his eyes. “Nevertheless, I am here to deliver you something. It is known to me, my good friend Natasha told me, that there is a Yuletide tradition of giving gifts to one another in this planet. It has something to do with the birth of a man called Jesus Son of God. Although I do not know which God is this Jesus a son of.”

“Are you trying to explain me about Christmas?”

Thor looked genuinely surprised. “You know about Christmas?”

“Contrary to you, brother, I try my best to learn about the culture of the planets I’m trying to destroy, conquer… or live peacefully at.” He said with a pointed look.

“Oh… I see… well, makes it easier for me! I hereby bring you a gift, a present!” Thor opened a big smile and walked towards the armchair where Loki was sat.

Noticing that he would not be able to return to his reading, Loki closed the book and put it on the round glass table by his side. _Oh_ , he noticed, _there is no tea left inside the cup, might as well make Thor fetch me some more once he is done with his little endeavor._ There was some weird domesticity in reading a book by an armchair, sipping some tea and being bothered by Thor with a pointless yet family-friendly endeavor. It felt terribly like home, like yuletide, like they were back at Asgard and Loki had never found out about his true heritage, and he had never bumped into Thanos. Things were easier back then. Innocence and ignorance were, as the wise used to say, a blessing.

It was spring, which meant next season would be summer, and Loki was considering staying around till summer and going on a tropical vacation. One reason as to why everyone seemed so hellbent on conquering Earth was the lovely array of landscapes and climates. Land of eternal summer? Try Brazil. Wanna see the ice mountains and maybe go skiing? Try Patagonia. Are you interested in seeing how humans are stupid enough to destroy a perfectly advanced civilization considering their planet’s age? Machu Pichu, that is.

And that’s just South America for you. Earth was this galaxy’s hotspot for a reason.

And speaking about hotspots, Thor was still going on about his Christmas present.

“…but he assured me it was safe.”

“I’m sorry, what was safe?” Loki asked, completely oblivious to whatever bullshit Thor had been talking about seconds ago.

“This!” Thor quickly ripped the parcel’s paper and revealed… a flower.

“A flower.” Loki deadpanned.

“A potted flower!” Thor proudly said. “The vendor said it’s extremely rare, and special. Not the sort of thing you find everywhere.”

“I… do not have great interest in botanicals.”

Thor scrunched up his brow. “Are you saying you do not like my present? I took so long trying to find it…”

The God of Thunder, the mighty Thor, was now looking like someone had kicked his puppy. Or, even better, like he was a puppy who had just been kicked. And, Loki was more of a cat person, but he still had some leftover love for puppies. He sighed and hastily removed the potted plant from Thor’s hands. “I like it, shut up you big baby.” Loki said before his brother started shedding tears of whatever nonsense. It was not only a flower, but a bunch of them, heart-shaped petals with a very sweet smell and pinkish yellow tones.

For some reason, Loki hummed in thought, he felt like he knew that plant already.

“You say it’s a super rare plant?”

“The vendor guaranteed it is.”

It was a strange gift, but giving him a beautiful flower was not the weirdest thing Thor had ever done. The texture of the petals were like velvet; Loki noticed some of the pollen got caught on the pads of his fingers. Again, didn’t this plant seem similar? Maybe he had studied it in Asgard all those years ago when he was still a young man. Maybe Thor got hold of something very precious and Loki could sell it off on the black market later that week, who knows, maybe try to plant it on Earth and cause a botanical apocalypse.

Who knows.

“Did you really like it, brother?”

“Yes, Thor, I loved your colorful flower. Maybe Stark will give me a greenhouse if we keep this going.” He opened a glass smile, fake, but eventually felt his lips twitch with real humor. Thor’s own smile and excitement was like the Sun shining on him. Like the tropical vacation he wanted to indulge on later that year. “Do you expect me to give you something back? It’s only the beginning of December, not yet Christmas.”

“Do not fret over it, brother. I just wanted you to have this.” Thor clapped his heavy hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki blinked twice; weird, there was some tingling on his fingers, the ones that had touched the flower. “You are an Asgardian, but I wanted you to have something from your other ancestry.”

“Pardon me?” Loki blinked and looked down at the flower, then at Thor’s eyes. “You said what?”

“Yes, Loki, something from Jotunheim. It is not common to see flowers growing in the freezing lands of the Jotunn, isn’t it? No wonder the vendor said it was rare.”

But Loki wasn’t listening anymore. His nostrils flared in panic and he started to run through his mind; There were a few flowers that grew in the frozen land, and most of them were either poisonous, could kill you in your sleep. Or extremely potent aphrodisiacs that only worked on Frost Giants. And as Thor wasn’t dying on the spot, it could only be the third option.

He looked down at his tingling fingertips and choked.

“Thor, you absolute idiot. Take this blasted plant away from me.”

“You said you liked it!”

“This… this is no regular plant.” He hissed through his teeth, still holding the goddamned flower, yellow and pink petals mocking him with their sweet aroma of madness. Maybe he should smash it against the wall. “Thor…” He looked down at his hand again; the tingling had spread and he felt it growing hotter and warmer. “This is a Jotunn plant for fertility, this… take it away at once!”

Thor stared at him with awestruck dumb eyes and quickly sprang into action, grabbing the plant and running towards the door, _throwing_ the plant – pot and dirty and all – down the corridor and closing the door. Loki looked at him with scandalized eyes, his heart racing.

“What happened? Is the plant… Loki, Loki! Why are you turning blue?”

Loki gaped at him and stared at his hands. Yes, the tingling was strong enough to be a nuisance, and the paleness of his skin was slowly being replaced by the stark blue of the Frost Giants. “I am losing control over my magic… my body is… hot and flustered, and my cold nature is trying to regain some control over my body.” Loki panted and looked alarmed at his brother. “You must leave this room now, Thor, now!”

“No, brother, I want to help.”

Loki sneered at him. “Oh, now you want to help? You will help me by getting the fuck away from me!”

“I did this, I will fix it. Tell me, brother, what do you feel?”

Loki wanted to scream and rip his eyeballs from his skull. His body seemed to be trying to regain its cool, fighting against the crazy properties of the flower. He vaguely remembered reading about this fertility flower; a Jewel from Jotunn, extremely powerful in its aphrodisiac powers and used for mating season in Jotunheim. The price of the flower was only bought in gold. It was sweet that Thor had invested time and money in finding this, even if his intentions had been terribly misguided.

The effects were just starting.

“There is nothing you can do but leave me alone!” Loki wanted to sound angry, but his distraught voice betrayed him, making him sound anguished. The tingling was now replaced by general warmness, warmness that even his ice-cold complexion could not ward off. Thor’s nostrils flared and he frowned.

“For once in your life, let me help! You keep asking me to take responsibility, don’t you? Let me do it now, brother!” He grabbed Loki by the arms, shaking the trembling body in his hands. The blue skin that one might’ve imagined felt cold, was actually warm, too warm. “Dear God, you’re burning up.”

“Of course I’m burning up.” Loki snapped, too miserable in his situation. The flower hadn’t worked its power to the fullest yet. He couldn’t know how strong it was going to be, but the waves of warmness and arousal were already travelling around his body. The fine hairs in his body were raised, and everything around him smelled sweet. And the body heat coming from Thor was delightful “You want to take responsibility? Haven’t you realized what is going on yet? The flower was an aphrodisiac, a powerful one and it was centimeters away from my face!”

“Aphrodisiac? How am I not affected, then?!”

“Are you a Jotunn? I haven’t noticed.” And with that came Loki’s first sob. His knees got week; the spores of the plant were entering his body, travelling his blood vessels and making the blood run faster and faster. Thor had asked how he felt, and God, Loki was feeling good. Bad, at the same time, feeling the dread of being in such a vulnerable position near his stupid brother, but good. The strong grasp of Thor’s hands on Loki’s arms was burning in a very pleasant way.

With terrifying realization, Loki noticed that his body was producing slick. He shuffled his legs awkwardly, wetness making his legs slide against each other.

“How long until this goes away?”

“How can I know.” Loki sobs again and without meaning too, leans against Thor’s large chest. Embarrassment floods his face, but what can he do? His entire body and mind are claiming for care, for warmness and soft touches, for the strong hands holding his arm to hold something else. “Leave… you must leave…”

Thor looks down in bewilderment. It is a first, to see Loki with such a vulgar expression. Perhaps he is not aware of his face, Thor thinks, because Loki is flushed, with wet and shiny lips, small puffs of air coming out from the dark blue of his lips. _Exquisite_ , Thor thinks in a moment of betrayal, how his cheeks are flushed in a light tone of lilac. _I caused this, I was the one who delivered the cursed flower and subjected my dear brother to this state,_ Thor thinks with a heavy beating inside his heart.

What was supposed to be a merry moment between brothers, turned into this new kind of corruption. And Loki was breathing so hard, so pliant. The dark blue of his lips were tinted with saliva, shining in the well-illuminated room.

“Hey, look at me.” Thor pulls up Loki’s chin. “I will take responsibility.”

“W-what?”

“I will face my mistake and take care of it.” Thor says with the determination of a Spartan warrior going to war. His hands slip from Loki’s arms to his waist and the man trembles, completely betrayed by instinct as he chases more and more of Thor’s body. They were never really brothers to begin with, and Thor was always very handsome. Completely stupid, yes, but very hot. From his golden hair to the piercing eyes, the beard that Loki never managed to grow. Maybe it was the plant speaking, but in that moment, no other being could be as desirable as the God of Thunder.

Wide hands squeezed the narrow waist, the flesh from his sides, the flesh on top of his hipbones. The growing warmness was now heading between Loki’s legs, and a growing erection was coming from inside his trousers. There was as much embarrassment as there was desire, and Thor stared down at the tent forming. With a very slow hand, he cupped it and squeezed, seeing as Loki twitched and trembled.

Before he could ask how that felt, there was a loud banging coming from the door. Thor swallowed and ushered the utterly miserable Loki towards the bed. “Stay quiet. I will come back in a second.”

Opening the door, he came to face the very disgruntled Tony Stark.

“Any problem?” Thor asks.

“Oh, I don’t know, perhaps the mess of dirt, alien vegetation and broken ceramics down the corridor, how does that feel to you?”

Thor sighed. “Better to take that plant directly to the incinerator. It has caused much distress to my brother.”

“What, is Loki allergic to that thing?”

“It is an aphrodisiac plant from Jotunheim, I wrongfully brought it here without knowing the plant’s properties. Now I have to take responsibility for my mistakes and tend to my brother’s needs.”

“A plant from where again?” Tony asked and then, a second later, added. “Wait, what needs?”

“Didn’t you want something from the Frost Giants to study? There, go fetch the plant, it’s down the corridor.” Thor started closing the door.

“Stop, Jesus Christ, what are you about to do?” The high panic on his voice would be hilarious if it weren’t for the actual situation.

With a solemn expression, Thor said. “I will take responsibility.” And closed the door on Tony’s face.

Back inside the bedroom, Loki was on top of the bed, the blue coloration looking vibrant against the white sheets. Thor approached him and with little ceremony, dropped to his knees.

“Are you really…” Loki bit at his bottom lip to stop himself from going any further. Thor had a concentrated furrow at his brow, and his hands were working on undoing Loki’s trousers. As the cold air of the air-conditioned room hit his burning skin, Loki released his bottom lip with a whine and a sigh. “Damn you…”

Thor decided not to answer that one. Now that he was seeing it with his own very eyes, he finally grasped the situation. Loki was… impossibly hard, large and in charge, pointing upwards like the central tower of Asgard. There was some incessant leaking as well, and the glistening blue of his skin was shining like a piece of sapphire. He would deny it later, but that sight made his mouth water and his skin prickle with sweat.

The very few times Thor saw Loki in his real blue skin, he was weirded out, but now… for all the Gods, he was beautiful. Charming. Peculiar. And in distress.

A delightful little gasp came out of Loki’s mouth as Thor grabbed his erection. “Does that help?” He asked in a low voice, watching Loki’s face as his back twitched and arched. “Does that feel good?”

“S-stop talking…” Loki asked, thrusting upwards. Thor licked his lips and obeyed for once, praying that whichever bad feelings Loki was having would go away quickly.

But, _oh, no_ , Loki was not feeling so bad anymore. Sensual pinpricks of pleasure were erupting from his skin, turning him into a gibberish-uttering mess. The rough texture of Thor’s hand on his cock, the sudden obeyance, the fact that Thor, of all people, had been the one to cause him this predicament and the one to solve it away. He needed it, he needed it very bad. He had no idea how he could ever stop needing it when pleasure hit the climax and he started to spill inside of Thor’s fist with a bunch of muffled moans and gasps.

Thor discreetly lowered his head and raised back onto his feet. However, Loki was not done yet. The feeling of quick liberation had been amazing, fantastic, mind blowing, but now that he was back on reality, Loki was already feeling the strange arousal returning. It did not mater to his body that he had just came, it needed more.

A thick fog shook his head and he grabbed Thor’s hand before the man could go away. “It is not over yet…” He whispers, face burning in shame and desperation. Thor gaped at him.

“Is it starting again?”

“I don’t think it will ever stop, now!”

And Thor had promised to take responsibility. He then wiped his hand on his trousers and kneeled on the bed, uncertain of what to do, waiting for Loki to feel comfortable with his presence. “I will help you, brother.” Thor settled his lips on top of his brother’s forehead and kissed him there, soft and chaste, while the rest of Loki’s clothing was being removed by his daft hands.

Every inch of skin revealed was like candy. Thor had seen Loki naked multiple times, but he had never seen him like that, in his natural skin color, flushed and wet and desperate. It was pure candy, so desperately sweet and moist that Thor felt saliva pooling inside his mouth.

“Quick… it is coming again…” Loki whispers with closed eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

“As much as it feels good.” He said in a tiny voice, not even trying to hide his desperation anymore.

Now that the candy was completely unwrapped, Thor licked his lips and grabbed at Loki’s rock-hard erection, trying to bring him some release. His lips, wet, were open and gasping for air. “Does this help?” Thor asked as he started massaging Loki’s nipples with his other hand, grabbing and squeezing the flesh as Loki nodded, eyes closed and a furrowed brow. The lilac-ish tone on his cheeks only furthered as Thor’s hand on his nipples were replaced by his lips. It did not make any sense, but Loki’s skin felt both cold and hot at the same time, his Jotunn nature fighting against the burning properties of the flower. 

Once he had the courage to use his mouth, Thor grew used to the idea. To the feeling. While Thor was hairy and bulging with muscle, Loki was smooth and lean – strong, of course – but lean. Smooth skin slid across the surface of his tongue and Thor admitted to himself, in the dark corners of his silent mind, that he enjoyed it. Loki, the proud and arrogant Loki, going limp and aching by the will of his hands was something Thor had never imagined, but now that he had it, he wondered how such an image would ever leave his mind. He was close enough to Loki’s hipbones now, and at the juncture of his thigh and hip, Thor grew a little bold and bit down.

With a surprised yelp, Loki was coming again inside his hand.

And again, to their surprise, he remained rock hard and flushed.

“Will it never end?!” Thor grunted. “What does it need to end? Brother… look at me.” He grabbed Loki’s face with his clean hand. “What will it take?”

Loki’s red eyes flickered with something anew. With his boundaries stretched as far as they had been, with his body burning with the potency of a thousand Suns, Loki anchored his body on Thor’s strong shoulders and levered himself up. Thor gasped when the weight of his brother settled on top of his thighs. “I need… you, Thor, please, you must take me… otherwise, I will be forever trapped in this.” He whimpered, sweat rolling down his forehead. Thor had never seen Loki sweating that much.

“You want me to take you in bridal form, Loki?” Thor shuddered with his own words, his body reacting to the promise. There was naught but a nod in response, and Loki trembled in anticipation as his body was once again lowered down.

The mighty of Thor was not only reserved to his hammer and his powers with the thunder, for as he shed his clothing, there was might between his legs too. The bed dipped down as the God of Thunder settled between his brothers legs, lightly opening them up with his hands. Much was going inside his head, but he was trying not to freak out. There was a thing or two wrong about being inside his own brother, even if Loki had been adopted; however, as it pained him deeply to see Loki suffering, he could never deny him anything.

This Loki was so receptive. He was under the spell of the flower, but he was right there, legs open, cock swollen with arousal, eyes half-closed with desire. Thor could not leave him to his own luck, he had to be the one to take care of him. From the tips of his dark hair to the entrance nestled between his legs, Thor made sure his brother was comfortable and ready.

“Brother… you are wet.” Thor said in shock, although his voice was so thick with arousal that the surprise was lost somewhere in there. “Like a woman in love, you are wet between your legs.” And the admiration deeply nestled inside his chest only bloomed. Between Loki’s cheeks, slick was wetting his thighs and the sheets under them.

“Just go…” Loki pleaded, having been ready to go for minutes now. He didn’t have the energy to explain to his brother just how deeply Jotünn anatomy could go. “You are driving me insane…”

The pressure of the blunt head easily forced Loki’s walls apart. “It’s almost as if your body is sucking me in.” Thor grunted, mesmerized at how his brother’s body was a snuggly fit and at the same time, the perfect size for him. The first thrust rocked the entire bed forward, and Loki moaned, looking down and seeing, because he had to see, otherwise he wouldn’t believe it was really happening.

Thor’s thick cock disappearing inside his body; his own cock, purple-ish and swollen, leaking with no signs of stopping anytime soon. There were hands on his body, constantly gripping and squeezing and milking his skin until he was oversensitive and panting. The angle changed, Thor was just as aroused as him, and Loki started to question himself; _was this still the plant’s doing, or were them madly desiring each other without any other interference?_

With his chest touching the mattress, Loki laced his leg around Thor’s shoulder. The heatwaves were still strong, but not as strong anymore. Now, as Loki was pounded senselessly by Thor, he knew the arousal was coming more from his own body than from anything else.

Thor nearly screamed when Loki started to change back to his creamy complexion.

“Loki!”

“My magic has returned…” He thought, staring at his hand. “I think the plant is wearing off.”

Thor’s hips stilled. He smiled. “Thank goodness! I was afraid you could overheat, brother, your body was on the verge of catching flames.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.” He breathed in and out, eyes now back to green and as piercing as thin needles. “Why did you stop?”

“I thought…”

“You thought wrong.” He sneered, locking both of his legs on Thor’s middle and changing their positions; Thor oof’ed when his back hit the mattress and Loki was on top of him, elegant legs trapping his body, hands palmed on top of his chest to keep him down. Their bodies were still connected. “I may have been infected by that blasted plant of yours, and I may still be feeling some of it, but you will not escape from me that quickly.” Loki swayed his hips, making the other gasp and hold him down. “Now that we’ve come to our terms, let’s keep going, brother.”

And Thor stared at him, dumbfounded but not any less aroused, as Loki rode his cock like a pro.

“I am telling you, Natasha, they are doing it.” Tony repeated for what seemed like the seventh time that evening. “They’ve been doing it, listen, for at least three hours now.”

It is not that Natasha didn’t believe him, but having Tony explain the situation multiple times was hilarious. She glanced at the plant, or what remained of it, on top of the counter surrounded by a glass receptacle. Steve is also staring at it, always terrified and fascinated by anything from another planet, and Banner is trying to avoid looking at the plant, but Natasha noticed that he is itching to take a sample of it and study it.

“I thought they were brothers.”

“Maybe Asgardian culture is different from ours.” Banner shrugged, always the diplomat.

“Maybe it is a royal family thing. Inbreeding was very popular with European royalty in the 16th century and beyond.” Natasha offered.

“Yes, but that is the thing with inbreeding, Natasha, it’s meant to breed.” Tony said. “And for all I remember, not that I checked, they’re both male.”

“Loki is of a different species, perhaps that doesn’t matter to his biology.” Natasha smirked, making both Tony and Steve gasp with different notions.

“You don’t think… I mean, it couldn’t be possible.” Steve said.

“Male seahorses are the ones to carry the babies.” Banner happily added.

“Who are we, mere humans, near to the Gods? There are mysteries far beyond our understanding.”

Steve had confusion sprayed all over his face, Banner was once again looking at the plant with dreadful interest and Natasha was smirking at Tony. She was finding it all very funny, the situation. Tony had called it the situation when he, two hours ago, called them to say that _the Gods were going at it inside the HQ_. Thankfully, the place was soundproof.

Everyone jumped in surprise when Thor suddenly appeared at their shared common space, hair pulled up on a ponytail and missing a shirt. Stark cleaned his throat, ready to interview him and clarify the situation, but the God just clapped his hand on Tony’s shoulder, a large smile on his face.

“Sorry about the mess on the corridor, Tony.” He glanced at the counter and found the plant resting there, just as he found the other three avengers who were in town. “Oh, I see you kept it. It has no effects in humans, so you should be safe from it. The effect on Loki only lasted an hour and a half, thankfully so.” He grinned at Natasha, who grinned back.

“You’ve been there for at least three hours!” Tony exclaimed. Steve coughed awkwardly.

“We have great stamina, nothing like the lithe efforts of you, humankind. No offense.” Thor walked up to the Viking refrigerator and picked up a couple of beverages. “I would love to stay for a chat, but Loki is looking a little dehydrated, I need to come back quickly.”

They watched in unison silence as Thor disappeared down the corridor once again, looking as merry-go-lucky as always. Natasha snorted a few seconds later. “At least he is a nice big brother, isn’t him?”

“I refuse to continue this conversation.” Steve eventually said when Natasha and Tony started bickering. He looked at Banner. “Are you going to stick around?”

“I don’t have much to do these days. Why?”

“I am off to get some chipotle. Tony is obsessing over this…” He made a vague gesture with his right hand. “…situation, or whatever it is that is happening down that corridor.”

Banner hummed. “Yes, yes, we should go. It’s been years since I had chipotle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send a comment, be a nice guy :D


End file.
